Tales of the Lonely Trainers
by cleanhenv
Summary: Travelling as a Pokemon trainer can be joyous, but the twists and turns as a result of an adventure can lead to a lonely journey. Every journey is different; for love, to be the best or even to just explore. Loneliness often leads to companionship, and the trainers we follow end up finding them in their beloved Pokemon. Rated M for P.P.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Lonely Trainers

Kanto 1; Part 1: Alex Brimrose

"I can't believe this crap..." Alex groaned, popping a cigarette from his newly bought pack to the surface, slipping it between his lips before lighting the end of it with a lighter. The smokey haze of his freshly lit cigarette began to slowly loom overhead into the night as Alex let out a heavy sigh. His thoughts as he sat in front of the Viridian City gym began to back track quite a ways into the past.

Alex was rather short for a young adult standing at a measly 5'6". An old, worn out Pokemon league hat that his mother gave him years ago sat upon his head, hiding his mildly piercing blue eyes. He removed it and ran one of his hands through his shaggy, unkept brown hair. Stepping back nearly a year in his memory, he began to remember why he went out on this ridiculous quest.

* * *

"Hey um...what would you say if I were to propose to you right now?" Alex said with a smirk as he turned to his girlfriend. Having been together two years, it almost seemed perfect, contrary to them both being quite young. His girlfriend smiled, closing her eyes as she turned her face to the sky.

"I'd say...why would I marry someone that hadn't really accomplished anything," she said with sigh, leaving Alex with a sad expression.

"That's pretty harsh..." Alex said in a grumpy tone, which caused his girlfriend to softly giggle.

"How much do you love me Alex?" The soft words of his beloved rung, closing his eyes to remember them more vividly.

"More than anything, I will do anything for you," his words danced up and down as a ray of hope shined upon him. She then gave him a warm hug, kissing his cheek.

"Tell you what, if you can take the pokemon league challenge and collect all 8 badges, I'll allow you to propose to me, how does that sound?" Alex groaned has his beloved's words filled his mind, furrowing his eyebrows in response.

"Its a deal! You better wait for me!" Alex's old words came out vigorously, the fire of his youth still burning brightly. Although it had been merely a year since then, leaving him now at the age of 18, so much can vastly change in a years time. He grew fond of Pokemon, and they became everything to him when he wasn't able to contact his beloved. Taking a long drag on his cigarette, another memory came to mind as a milestone for his journey.

* * *

"Alright Nidoqueen, let's wrap this up! Earth Power!" Alex ordered, Nidoqueen glaring down Blaine's Magma. Magma exhaled a mighty Flamethrower that she managed to tank on through. Nidoqueen then used both of its fists to slam down on the ground, a burst of power coming from beneath Magmar. Be for Magmar had the chance to evade, it was sent flying right into the wall next to where Blaine stood. Blaine smiled proudly as he returned Magmar, his final Pokemon, to its poke ball.

"Bravo lad, bravo. That was quite a display of power, your definitely a champion in the making," Blaine said clapping his hands as he walked towards Alex. Alex put on a half smile and returned Nidoqueen to her poke ball.

"I'm not shooting for the Pokemon League finals or anything, but thanks," Alex said, holding out his hand so that Blaine could place his badge in his hand. Blaine was puzzled by his response; why would someone go through all the work to not finish at the goal. It was like quitting college right before getting a degree, which Blaine found preposterous.

"No? Then why on Earth are you doing all this? It's a lot of hard work, surely it's not as a hobby, or at least I'd hope not," Blaine inquired, placing the badge in Alex's anxiously awaiting hand.

"Its to prove to my girl I'm worth something so we can get married," he said with a smile.

"All of this...just for a girl...?" Blaine asked, his expression still puzzled as Alex turned to leave the gym.

"Almost there...I should go to Pewter to tell her that I'm almost done...whew. I can't wait!" Alex said enthusiastically, tossing his poke ball into the water to reveal an impressive Gyarados, who roared upon release. It then lowered its head, allowing Alex to climb aboard.

* * *

No more than a week ago he went to see his girlfriend as a surprise seeing it was nearly their anniversary of 2 years, but instead he found himself on the cutting board as he saw his girlfriend hanging off the arm of some rich brat.

He dropped his used cigarette onto the ground as he let out a few coughs, a habit he picked up immediately after that day then sighed heavily to himself again as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it up.

"Is...there really a reason to keep going?" Alex asked himself, hanging his head in remorse as tears snuck out the corner of his eyes. As he took a drag on his new death stick, all of his intimate moments about his girlfriend began to flood into his heart, the feeling of it being squeezed harshly causing him great pain. Finishing the cigarette in no time flat, he dropped and stomped it out, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Well...might as well make this official..." Alex sighed, auto-dialing his soon to be ex. One ring...two rings...three rings...click. A bunch of rustling could be heard through the receiver, his gut already prepping itself for the worst.

"Hello...?" A male voice said, the pain of a dagger being dug into his heart began to shock his system as he maintained focus.

""Yeah...please let me speak to Dede," Alex inquired, the male voice clearly unaware that he was her boyfriend. Some more rustling came over the reciever until finally it was stationary.

"Hello?" this time it was the voice he had been seeking. The moment he heard her voice, the metaphorical knife began to twist, causing both his stomach and chest to tense up.

"Hi De...guess who..." Alex said, his voice dross and filled with sadness. He could hear her tense up, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"H-Hey baby, I-it's a little late to be calling isn't it? Dede tried to rebound, but she hadn't the slightest clue that he had seen them together.

"Don't...just don't...I can't believe you would cheat on me..." Alex said, clenching his teeth to try and keep from burst into tears.

"Cheating? W-What are you talking about?" Dede replied. First cheating and now lying, it went just as Alex thought it would.

"Just stop De...I went to Pewter to deliver some exciting news to you, but I saw you strolling around with some rich kid, hanging off his arm like a fashion accessory..." Alex said, now throwing verbal darts at her. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, Alex patiently waiting for her excuse.

The batting sound of one of his poke balls sounded off from behind him, the flash of light illuminating his pitiful shadow against the Viridian City gym wall. It was easy to tell from the Pokemon's footsteps that it was his first and most dear Pokemon he had.

"I...got really lonely...I know you kept good communication and everything...but...I found my personal needs overtaking my devotion to you...I...I'm so sorr..." Alex hung up the the call, tossing his phone to the side as his will to hold back his feeling began to break.

It was his trusty Nidoqueen named Luciel. Luciel was more friend than Pokemon when it came down to it. She was always there when he was lonely, sad, happy, all things a wandering trainer expresses and goes through. Nidoqueen trounced around Alex until she stood before him. She knelt down as far as she could go. As her shadow cast over Alex, he looked up into her warm eyes, sorrowful for his situation. Having traveled together so long, they could easily understand one another, even with a language barrier.

"What am I supposed to do Luciel...? Now that she's found some little rich prick what's the purpose of all this?!" Alex snapped at her, his cheeks beginning to glisten with tears as his broken heart began to throb ferociously. Having now fallen apart, Luciel's sorrowful eyes turned warm again as she moved closer and closer until their bodies were nearly touching.

Alex saw the world as a blur as his tears blinded his vision, barely able to make anything out in his sobbing stupor. He suddenly froze in place as the arms of his precious Nidoqueen pulled him to her then reached behind his head and began to gently brush his hair. His sobbing had now grown into a full blown cry.

He began to cry and scream against Luciel's chest, her warm gaze caressing over the poor, broken boy. Thinking about what caused all of this, Luciel looked off toward Pewter City where everything began and ended involving his relationship. Not only were they together for awhile first, but it was his first true love, which made it that much worse.

"W-W-What did I do wrong Luciel?! WHAT DID I DO WRONG!? I DID EVERYTHING SHE ASKED OF ME! WHERE DID IT ALL GO TO HELL!?" Alex's muffled cries reverberated against Luciel, who began to take slow, deep breathes to try and calm Alex down. It was quite a while before Alex could finally steady himself and speak rationally but Luciel helped him calm down the whole way through, smiling at Alex as he finally pulled it together.

"Thank you Luciel...I couldn't possibly as for a better companion..." Alex sighed, his hands still shaking as he desperately dried his moist eyes. Nidoqueen sighed in relief, shrugging off the moisture on her chest as she began to walk towards her poke ball.

"L-Luciel wait...um...would you please lay with me tonight? I...don't want to be alone..." Alex asked. It had been some time since the last time she was asked this. Usually it was in case he got drenched in the rain or other things that'd seem practical, this was a first for loneliness. Luciel stopped and slowly turned towards Alex; his face was rather red as if he was catching a fever and was shuddering ever so slightly as if he were cold from rain. This immediately worried Luciel, giving him a nod to his request.

"I need to be loved...i don't care by what...I-I just need it..." Alex said to himself as he half smiled at Nidoqueen in response.

"T-Thanks..." Alex said, stepping off the front lawn of the gym to return to their small camp just off the road. Unlike most Nidoqueen, Luciel was rather large standing at 5'0" and weighing 154 pounds. This made holding onto her a little more difficult when it came to resting together, so compensate he used her as more of a pillow.

Finding a nice, sturdy tree, Luciel the plopped down and leaned against to, patting her tummy lightly to signal Alex over. With a soft sigh, Alex brought over a blanket to stay warm with. Luciel let out a loud yawn, causing Alex to softly chuckle as he laid down, resting his head right where Luciel showed him.

"S-Should I really try this...?" Alex said, his body hot and his heart racing as his head rested upon the surprisingly soft stomach. It had crossed his mind one or twice as his hormones would go nuts over the course of their journey. Usually he would either suck it up or take care of it while imagining his girlfriend.

Having intercourse once since he and his girlfriend were more into a heavy petting situation, the thought of doing such a thing with a Pokemon, as disgusting as it sounds to most, oddly aroused him. He chalked it up to his hormones playing mind tricks on him and would be done with it.

However...now that he has lost his true love to someone else, Luciel had quickly become much more inticing. This wasn't without any ground to say the least; Luciel had never let him down in battling or anything else he needed her for. She would even go out and hunt food for them if things took a turn for the worst. She was the best companion that he could ever ask for in the long run, Pokemon or not.

Alex's heart began to wildly race, nuzzling up against her to let his head slid lower and lower until his nose was within inches of her crotch. To his surprise, it didn't look all that different from a humans, it was the smell that really set the two apart. The smell was a bit pungent, but not entirely repulsive. His body began to quiver, heating up like an oven as he moved his lips closer, and closer, ready to give into his wicked curiosity and needs.

"I guess...there's no going back huh..." Alex said quietly as he smooshed his moist, hot tongue into Luciel crevice. Luciel's eyes shot open with a short yelp, her eyes darting down to see her trainer turn onto his stomach. She let out a brutish whine as Alex dug his tongue in deeper, panting heavily as he tasted her juices.

"This tastes a little strange..." Alex coughed, retreating his tongue and replacing it with his slender fingers. He looked up into Luciel's face. She began panting and huffing, her eyes now half closed and fixated on Alex. Red in the face, he smiled at Luciel, his fingers making squishing sounds as they slid in and out.

"D-Does that feel good Luciel?" Alex asked kindly, Luciel's tail moving side to side as she gave him a nod. It wasn't long until Alex found his pants growing uncomfortably tight, surprised that this whole situation was getting him so turned on.

"This is crazy...why am I getting so turned on?" Alex thought moving back from the dimly blushing Nidoqueen. His hands shook as he undid his jeans, his face now as hot as the sun as Luciel looked back at him then down between his legs as his aroused membered entered the open air.

"I'm not really sure where to go from here, sorry this is new territory for me..." Alex laughed nervously, Luciel now moving onto all fours. His member throbbed with his heart the closer she came towards him, Luciel still lightly blushing as she smiled at him.

Alex froze in place as Luciel moved up against his crotch, sniffing it cautiously. Luciel's whole body began to shiver as his scent ran through her nose, moving up to nuzzle against his member affectionately. Alex's fingers dug into the grass nervously as she continued probing his chalice with her nose. Huffing heavily, Luciel parted its mouth, her tongue slipping out curiously. Alex let out a soundly gasp as Luciel slid her tongue all the way up his length curiously.

Taking note of the reaction that Alex head, Luciel began caressing it with her tongue, not missing a single inch of his entire member. Alex began moaning a loud, his eyes still staring in embarrassment as his own beloved Pokemon tended to his needs. Feeling guilty at first, feeling that he was just using her, soon it faded away, his heart and body warming up to the fact that it was with a Pokemon that he was loving. His member twitched rapidly as it bathed in Luciel's saliva, prompting for him to move her into the proper position.

"C-Crawl on top of me Luciel," Alex's voice shook, opening his arms open to her. Immediately, Luciel turned her gaze to Alex, slowly moving over top of him until her head was nestled up against his chest. Gulping nervously, he reached beneath them, moving his hand over his soaked member to position it correctly with Luciel's netherhole.

"I...I..." Alex tried to find the right words, but this situation was so foreign he hadn't the slightest clue how to approach it in any for of intimate fashion. Instead, he held Luciel close, slightly leaning up to place a sweet kiss a top her head. She let a satisfying growl, nuzzling into his chest as he finally found her crotch. He gently dipped the head of his length into Luciel's crevice, which caused him to let out a gasp from its mere warmth. Luciel then let her lower body drop, forcing his moist manhood to stuff up inside of her. He let out a load moan, shaking vigorously as he grasped onto Luciel, who in turn grasped onto him as well. He felt his member twitch and pulse deep within her, the sheer feeling of it nearly making him release prematurely.

"H-Holy crap...t-this feels amazing..." Alex thought to himself, surprised to see Luciel'blue face nearly look purple from her blushing, her eyes clenched tight as her claws tore his shirt with their grasp.

"Are you OK Luciel?" Alex asked, gently petting her head. Her short tail began to move side to side, nuzzling up firmly against his chest in response. Alex continued blushing heavily as he planted another kiss a top her head. He then reached down to her waist, holding her side's to raise her up slightly.

He held on tightly as he began to shift in and out her, her growls synching up with his soft moans as. They began moving with each other. Every full glide inside of her caused Alex's voice to raise a pitch, the feeling around his crotch growing in intensity. Luciel began whining gruffly, her insides beginning to clench onto his length tightly. Drool began to drench Alex's shirt as her tongue affectionately licked blissfully against his chest. Alex paused for a moment, tearing his shirt from Luciel's claws and throwing it off to the side.

"That will feel better for us both now," Alex said with a small laugh, grasping onto her side's and continuing his slow, passionate thrusts inside of her. Alex grunted as he suddenly felt Luciel's claws gently push into his skin, her tongue now helplessly licking against his chest with small, joyous growls humming against him. Lewd, sloshing noises filled the air as Alex picked up the pace, his legs now trembling violently with his cries of passion.

"Luciel! LUCIEL!" Alex cried out into the night, grasping onto her as tightly as he could as his seed began to gush inside of her, his grunts and groans of passion matching up with each releasing pulse. Luciel let out a burly cry, trembling vividly in Alex's arms as she too came to a climax. The two of them stayed still; Sweat poured from them both, lightly peddling around them as their hefty breaths filled the air. Alex felt his nectar oozing out from Luciel's crevice, trailing down his member in a small glob that dropped to the ground.

"Thank you...Luciel," Alex said, a few happy tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Luciel crawled up further on Alex, nudging her cheek again his neck as she let soft, satisfied growls well up in her throat. In minutes, Luciel had fallen fast asleep, leaving Alex alone to think of what to do next. Crawling out from beneath Luciel, he grabbed some packaged hand tissues, cleaning both himself and Luciel of his seed. He then removed his sleeping clothes from his bag, shedding his regular ones to replace with them.

"You know what...I might just go for it after all," Alex said with a smile, grabbing his blanket and pillow. He carried it over to where Luciel was resting, crawling down beside her the pulling the covers over to shield them from the slight chill of the night. He pushed his back up against her side, wiggling side to side to get comfortable as he sighed constantly.

"Sleep well Luciel, we have a tough battle ahead of us tomorrow," Alex whispered a loud, laying his head upon his soft, cool pillow. It took no time at all to fall into slumber, the events of the evening following him into his dreams.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Kanto 1, Part 2: Luciel

Waking up next to my master had quite a nice feeling to it. It was a reminder of how wonderful the last night had been. I'd never felt so amazing in my life. I'm not sure what the feeling is called, but I want more. I know that he can't understand me if I try to speak, but I've lived with it thus far and will undoubtably continue to. As his eyes begin to clench shut to hide away the sun, I decide to go ahead and move up to a stand. I don't normally remain out for a long time like this, so I took this opportunity to loosen up my limbs a little to make moving earlier in the upcoming battle.

"Ugh..." Master groaned as he finally stirred awake. I continued stretching what little bit a could, letting out a hefty yawn as I moved to all fours, shaking shifting side to side with small hops, which finally got master to wake up.

"Oh...Luciel. Good morning," Master yawned, scratching the back of his head. He's so funny when awakens in this manner, enough to make me laugh a little. I moved up against the tree to rub my spiny back against it to get an itch out of the way while master fully woke up. After pulling himself together, Master removed my poke ball from his sack and smiled.

"Thanks for last night. I'm sure it was...a little strange. Back I in your poke ball for now so I can heal you up at the Pokemon Center," Master said, his voice filled with kindness. I always loved the way he smiled, it always gave me the strength I needed to serve him to most fullest.

* * *

The warm, red light that shot from the poke ball quickly engulfed Luciel, returning her to her home to rest up further. Packing up his camp the best he could, Alex then turned to face the main road, a line of trainers all awaiting their chance at the with gym leader. The gym was modest in size, but enough to have stands on the inside to house at least 100 people. Loud cries of fans and the sharp articulation of the referee's voice echoed out into the open, getting Alex pumped up for his chance.

"I can't to show that leader whose boss!" Alex said aloud. After a quick trip to the Pokemon Center, he then got in line at the gym. Fortunately the 20 minutes he had to wait at the Pokemon Center left the line into the gym a bit more scarce. Trainer after trainer left the arena, all of them with a fa e of defeat ad they shuffled over to the Pokemon Center. It was this sight that began to shake his confidence, his heart sinking at the sight of such defeat.

"Oh boy..." Alex said, gulping nervously as he final made his way into the gym. The roaring crowd was in a riot, all of them chanting the name of their power gym leader as he made short work of his opponent.

"GO BLUE! GET BLUE! YOU GOT THIS BLUE!" several voices shouted at the top of their lungs. As Alex tried to proceed, he was stopped by an authoritive hand grasping his shoulder.

"Hold up trainer, you have to register first," the man said, holding up and input device

Yes of course, sorry about that!" Alex said, his words shaking with excitement as he handed the man his Pokedex. The contraption made a few beeping and scanning noises, a definitive ding going off to show the process was completed.

"You're all set, you're next in line. Good luck out there," the man said, Alex giving him an excited nod. The crowds reactions died down as the trainer before him hung his head in defeat, not even making eye contact as he left. Taking a hefty breath, he stepped forward, by haulted by another individual as the leader's Pokemon were healed up by a mobile pokehealer like they use in the centers. After the process was done, the referee gave a nod to the man to let Alex in.

"Ladies and gentleman of Viridian Center, we have another new challenger!" A loud comentator's voice screeched through the large speakers in each of the corners of the gym. The audience was immediately fired up, all of them staring anxiously at Alex as he stepped towards the playing field. His heart began to race like a Rapidash, his limbs shaking from his nerves chocking him. Taking hefty breaths he made his way onto ths field, the crowd becoming nothing but sillouhettes from the lamps that bathed the field with light.

"The new challenger hails from our neighboring town, Pewter City, Alex Brimrose!" The announcer shouted, the crowd shouting that they were ready for the battle, Blue walked to the middle of the field, waving Alex over. Alex pointed to himself in surprise, Blue giving him a nod.

"Its been awhile since I've fought someone from Pewter City, how's ol' Brock doing these days?" Blue asked casually, holding out his hand as a fair gesture.

"Not too bad actually, he's really stepped his game up. He used to go easy on new trainers but now he's like a literal wall," Alex replied, grasping a hold of Blue's hand out of respect.

"Good to hear, I knew he always had potential. I hope your ready, because I don't EVER pull my punches," Blue said with a cocky smirk, releasing Alex's before turning his back to move to his station. Alex smiled, doing the same as the crowd's volume began to turn up. Both of them glared each other down, both of them ready and waiting for the word to start.

"This shall be a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle. A winner will be declared once all of a trainers Pokemon are unable to continue. Alex, Blue...COMMENCE THE BATTLE!" the announcer shouted the crowd in an uproar as they threw out their starting Pokemon at the same time.

"GO YOJIMBO!" Alex shouted loudly, the blinding light irradiating from his poke ball burst to form a Farfetch'd, who twirled its leak around skillfully before grabbing it and getting into a sword-esqu stance.

"Wow a Farfetch'd?! That's not something you see every day!" The announcer cried out, the audience roaring like a wild animal. Blue's poke ball landed right in front of Farfetch'd, a large Machamp appearing before it with its disperse of light.

"And Blue starts with his trusty Machamp! Always a great Pokemon to have on point!" The announcer declared.

"Looks like I have the advantage! But I can't get cocky here..." Alex said, Farfetch'd turning towards him with a nod. Alex gave Farfetch'd a nod back, prompting it to put the leak in between his beaks to take to the air. Machamp simply popped it joints and cracking its knuckles, ready to take on the fly of a bird.

"I never thought I'd see someone start a food fight in a Pokemon battle, interesting," Blue smirked mockingly, his Machamp crossing all of its arms as it stared up at Yojimbo whom was glaring back angrily.

"Yojimbo, Feather Dance!" Alex ordered, Yojimbo swinging wide around Machamp. The illusion of glowing feathers began to fill in around Machamp, who made no attempts to deal with the tech. Yojimbo returned to its original point, the feathers still faintly being view. After a few moments, Machamp finally uncrossed its arms.

"Machamp, Rock Slide," Blue ordered. Machamp smashed its arms on the ground, breaking it up enough to grab several hunks of rock to throw at Yojimbo. The leak within Yojimbo's beak began to glow brightly as he charged towards each rock. It was like a lantana cutting through bamboo as it cut the small boulders clean in half. As hard as he tried however, on of the chunks thrown hit him dead on, sending him sputtering to the ground.

"Hang in there Yojimbo! Give it your all, BRAVE BIRD!" Alex ordered. Yojimbo took a deep breath, nodding at his trainer as he returned to the air. Performing a back somersault, it picked up incredible momentum, appearing as if on fire as it flew at Machamp. Machamp held up its arms in a defensive stance a Yojimbo plowed into him, pushing Machamp off of its feet and nearly hitting Blue in the process. Blue swiftly stepped to the side as Machamp flew past, Yojimbo wincing in intense pain as it hit the ground from exhaustion.

"A critical hit from Farfetch'd! Brave Bird is extremely powerful, but unfortunately it takes a huge toll on the body!" The announcer shouted. Yojimbo used its leak as a crutch, slowly hoisting itself onto its feet. Machamp shook its head, a large bruise stamped upon his chest as he returned to his feet. Yojimbo's vision grew blurry as the damage from Brave Bird caused him to ache and shake. Yojimbo began to sway side to side, his will to stand wavering as a blurry Machamp approached it.

"And Machamp is back on his feet! This looks like the end for Farfetch'd!" The announcer shouted, Machamp now looming over the weak and feeble Farfetch'd. Machamp then raised up its hand, lightly chopping Yojimbo behind his head to finish knocking it out. Alex swiftly returned Farfetch'd to its poke ball, smiling warmly.

"Great job Yojimbo, you almost got him," he said, reattaching it to his belt. Blue crossed his eyes and smirked, Machamp mimicking him.

"Go, Dudley!" Alex shouted, throwing his next Pokemon onto the field. From the blinding white burst of light emerged a Hitmonchan, immediately throwing a few punches to warm up before getting into his stance.

"Finally! You're starting to take me seriously. Machamp, use Dynamic Punch!" Blue ordered. Alex flashed a toothy grin, finally anticipating something in this battle.

"Dudley, Mach Punch!" Alex called out. Dudley let out a grunt, dashing forward at incredible speeds. Before Machamp even had a chance to try and swing at him, Dudley planted a strong punch into Machamp's gut, causing it to let out a loud groan before crumbling to the floor.

"Knock out! Thanks to Farfetch'd, Hitmonchan was able to knock it out with a single punch!" The announcer shouted, the crowd growing more and more hyper. Blue returned his Machamp, smirking at Alex as he removed his next Pokemon.

"Pretty smart, I like it! It's just a shame I'm going to have to put you down!" Blue shouted, throwing out his Pokemon. Alex grew pale and a cold chill ran down his spine as an Alakazam appeared before Dudley.

"Dudley! Endure!" Alex ordered, Dudley putting his arms up by his face as Alakazam began to glow. As Dudley shut his eyes, a powerful wave of psychic energy flew towards him, picking him up off the ground then hurling him past Alex and into the wall.

"Ow! That's gotta hurt! Thanks to Endure Hitmonchan is still on his feet but what will it do now that Alakazam has the upper hand?!" The annoucer's screeched through the speakers, causing Alex to sweat from his nerves. Blue turned to the crowd, throwing up a fist as they roared back at him. Dudley shook his head as he slowly got on his feet, stumbling back onto the field.

"Alakazam, use Calm Mind," Blue said casually, feeling as if Alex were no longer a threat. Alex sighed, meeting Dudley's eyes with his own.

"Dudley, if we get more speed we may be able to turn this around. Use Agility," Alex said as if coaching a prized fighter in a boxing match. Hitmonchan punched just moved together, letting out a cry as he ran in a quick circle, Blue and Alakazam completely ignoring him.

"Dudley! Use Throat Chop!" Alex shouted, Dudley immediately charging Alakazam at full speed. Blue suddenly noticed as he snapped his attention away from the crowd immediately calling out to Alakazam to us psychic. As Alakazam's eyes began to glow, Dudley appeared before him, his glovas shining black as he threw a punch at Alakazam's throat. As Dudley made contact, he was suddenly surrounded in blue aura, which moved him from Alakazam before slamming him into the dirt.

"And that's a knock out! Hitmonchan is unable to battle so the round goes to...what?! What just happened?!" The announcer shouted, Alakazam shaking weakly before hitting the dirty. The crowd roared, Blue shrugging his shoulders before returning Alakazam to its poke ball.

"Welp, I guess I deserved that one. I've had so many weak opponents today that I'm getting a bit too cocky. Well played!" Blue called out to Alex, his heart racing like a train as adrenaline filled his body..

"Thanks! I want to give you my all, so I can't let up when I'm in a corner! " Alex shouted back, returning Dudley to his poke ball.

"I can see that, well I'll be sure to make the final round your last!" Blue shouted, throwing his next poke ball out into the middle of the field. Hastily, Alex grabbed his poke ball containing Luciel and threw it onto the field, forgetting that he could've waited for his opponent to reveal their choice.

The Pokemon emerging from Blue's poke ball caused Alex's heart the sink, the loud roar of a Gyarados silencing the arena.

"Oh no..." Alex said to himself as the Gyarados anxiously glared at the Poke ball containg his dearest of Pokemon.

* * *

"I guess its my turn," I said to myself as my vision was blinded by white light. No matter how many times I have emerged from my home it doesn't get any more normal. The roaring shouts of the crowd immediately defened my ears, the sight before me being a rather terrifying one. My eyes trailed up at the blue behemoth of a serpent, an overwhelming fear caused me to panicbefore I could get myself together. I turned back to my master, who looked just as scared as I; his body was trembling, his face completely covered in sweat as he gazed over at our opponent.

"That's a pretty big Nidoqueen you've got there, I guess I'll have a bigger target than I thought," the opposing trainer said with a laugh. Shaking my head I pulled it together, quickly putting on my game face. Having seen my share of losing battles, I was more than certain this was going to be next one.

"I guess this will come down to one attack..." My master said beneath his breath, unfortunately it would seem that he doesn't have confidence in this situation either. I have to do my best, even if it means defeat.

"Gyarados let's make this quick, Hydro Pump go!" The opposing trainer ordered. I though that if I could run on all of my legs that I'd possibly be able to evade the large aquatic blast, but truly I was just fooling myself. My terrifying opponent roared so loud the whole building shook as it released its large blast. Unable to avoid, I could only try and brace myself, which was also in vain.

The blast of water was so fierce that it knocked me off my feet with ease. I felt the air glide all around me, my vision nothing but a blur as I flew through the air. I thought I heard my name being screamed, but the sounds of water drowned everything out. It was almost completely euphoric until the hard, steel wall of the gym stopped me from going further. The pain was beyond words, never once have I ever taken such a powerful attack before.

"Oh no! Luciel!" Master shouted running back to me. I couldn't let the master down, I refused to let him down no matter what happened. As master went to help me, I felt I needed to prove to him that I wasn't the one needing protecting, that I'm not the one that crumbles under pressure. With my aching and my muscles burning, I let out a loud defiant cry as I shove my master aside.

Although I didn't quite look the most heroic of Pokemon, I refused to let up. I fell onto all of my limbs so I could make my way back to the field. The pain was almost unbearable and my sight was nothing short of a blur. I couldn't hear the people in the gym, it was if I had completely def. Standing up, I readied myself to continue, but master had other plans. As I let out a weak roar of defiance, I heard the voice of my master crying out to the silence.

"STOP LUCIEL! STOP! I FORFEIGHT!" My master yelled at the top of his lungs. My spirit grew weak, my emotions shutting myself down as the overwhelming dismay of defeat filled my heart. For the first time in a long while, I had let my Master down.

"And that's the end of the battle! Another win for our powerful gym leader. That was quite the battle, so let's give the challenger a round of applause!" The announcer shouted, every one moving up to their feet as they began to applaud. Master seemed surprised by this as he move in front of me, wiping the tears from his eyes be for waving to the crowd.

That was a heck of match buddy, I was impressed. It's a shame your last decision was a bad match up, but the way it got up to continue is a true sign of strength. I hope to see you again in here, what do you say?" The opposing trainer said as he approached, holding out his hand. Hesitating at first, Master shook it with as much confidence as he could muster.

"It has been a true honor to battle with you and I have no words to describe how much your words mean to me. So I'll just say you can count on it!" Master said, grasping a hold of the opponents hand giving it a firm shake. After that the world went black, my sight seeing nothing but red as I fell to the ground.

* * *

"You can rest now Luciel, I'm sorry I put you in such danger," Alex said to his beloved Pokemon's poke ball. Sliding it in his bag, he couldn't help but to leave the gym with a smile, both the crowd and Blue bidding him farewell for now. As he waited at the Pokemon Center, he felt as if he could do more for his Pokemon; more training, better care, those sorts of things, especially for Luciel. Thinking about it, he remembered the night before, his chokes growing a tad rose as he sat quietly and waited.

"I probably think of that at a time like this...later though..." Alex laughed softly, shaking his head as he decoded to take a nap, the adrenaline of the fight wearing him out.

To Be Continued...

(Author's Note: So I wanted try something different and write the story from a multi-perspective. How did it work out? Was it hard to follow, confusing or was it genuinely interesting? Let me know in the comments or in a pm and tell me what you think!)


End file.
